slipped away Embry Imprint from the real world
by woligirl14
Summary: Solimar has to move back to la push after ten years and goesn to live with Billy and Jake but she now gets Imprinted on by Embry... what will happen to rhem and will Jacob be happy about it?
1. Chapter 1

Ugh why do I have to live with my uncle Billy Black and his son Jacob Black. don't get me wrong its just the reason that I have to move in with them, is because my mom got a new husband and he hates me. I mean really that's so messed up if you asked me. Well at least uncle Billy said I can get horse lessons when I get there which is cool of him if you ask me.

The plane ride was ok I had my ipod on the whole time I was in the plane. Right now I'm listening to the song "high school never ends". I love that song but now the plane landed so I had to put it on low because I knew what uncle Billy would say do you want to loss your hearing? He would ask. I would say no and turn it down so why not do that now right?

When I met them they were setting down with a girl with brown hair and pale skin I wonder who that is? I didn't have to get any bags because they sent my stuff to la push. They said that the clothes I have left over there would be here in one week. I was cool with that I had all my favorite clothes here any ways. "hey uncle Billy" I said as I walked up to them and gave him a big hug. "sup Jake how life?" I asked him knowing that it was not good because of some girl named Bella swan I knew her dad since I was a baby, but I never met her and how could that girl pick a guy, who is so dam pale or so I hear any ways.

"hi I'm Bella swan" she said to me as if I care who she is … ok I wanted to know like one minute ago but who that I know its Bella Swan I could care less. But I'm not gonna be the bad ass I am but I prefer to be called kick ass than bad ass. So I said hi back "hi and I know" … now "Jake tells me ever thing about you" she just blushed are you kidding me? WTF is wrong with this girl? I gave her a like you-are-so-weird look.

"oh" was all she said, what a loser I mean I never meet some one like her who blush over nothing. I looked up at Jacob and shock my head. He just shrugged. "I can till we're going to be good friends" she said yea as if we could never be more different. What was she thinking that I would like her after she broke Jake's heart no way not me.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you ready to go home after ten years of living in Miami Solimar" uncle Billy asked me. I did miss it here my friends I had to lave behind because of my moms 2nd husband and right now she with her 5th husband. My dad died when I was 5 years old my mom didn't even wait two years before she had an other husband.

"yea lets go" I said. "oh by the way Quil and Embry are gonna sleep over tonight" I'd have to said between Quil and Embry I missed Embry the most he's my beast friend in the world. I can't wait to see them again**^_^. **"cool" was all I said. "you know Quil and Embry?" Bella asked "yea I lived in la push until I was six" I said back to her. "that's cool" she said what is she trying to do be my friend to stay on Jake's good side? I'll just play along for Jacob.

We had to leave at her house so we said hi to Charlie and them we went home ,man I haven't said that in a long time. When we got home we found Embry and Quil pigging out on food our. " your gonna get fat that way ya know" I said as I laughed at their fat ass selves. "Soli" they both yelled and ran to hug me but it was more of a big bear hug if you ask me. First it was Quil then I got one from Embry but when I let go of he and looked into his eyes I couldn't stop looking in them.

It was as if we were the only ones in the room, it was like I was they only one he could see. "hell no Embry I know you did not do what I think you just did" Jake yelled at him and I looked way to see a mad Jake. "I didn't mean to Jake it just happened" Embry said, I have no idea what their talking about.! T_T I hate when that happens. "we need to talk out side Embry" Jacob said shacking. "ok see you in a little bit and you look nice in th--". Jacob cut him off " NOW Embry" Embry sighed and walked out with Jake. "what was that?" I asked them but they both said "I don't know" but I know something's up! but what?

"fine don't tell me" I said a little mad at them "oh come on Soli don't be like that" Quil said. "be like what Quil I'm going to my room" I said as I walked to a door with my name on it. I opened the door and walked into the room and it had black & purple walls with a purple bed and western dressers and all my Posters were up. There was a window. Someone came in the door "nice room you got here" I looked over my shoulder to see Embry. "so what was that about?" he just looked at me like what?. "you & Jacob" I said. "oh that I don't even know" he said with a shrug. Lire why must they all lie to me? I just nodded. "Embry get the hell out of Solmar's room" Jake yelled. Why is Jacob being like this? But Embry didn't go and I don't know why but I was happy that he didn't go. "aren't you gonna do what he said.?" I asked he got closer to me but then Jacob came into my room and dragged him out of me room.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow that was just wow Jake. I leaded on my new bed it was soft I love it!^_^ ugh I'm so bored right now what to do? What to do……? Will if I wont to eat today I might as well get some food right befor they eat it all LMAO. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen hmm what is there to eat…. I found no food AT ALL UGH DAME THEM TO HELL.~_~" WHAT THE HELL YOU FAT ASSES YOU EAT ALL MY FOOD" I yelled going into the living room "will we were hungry" Quil said as if were nothing unbelievable dame him. " what about me did you think of that" I told them and they all looked down. I looked around to see if Billy was here but no. "ware's your dad Jake?" I asked him "why you gonna tell on me?" ugh I would never do that ! "NO WHAT THE HELLMAN I WOULD NEVER DO THAT YOU KNW ME BEETER THEN THAT and he would have told us to cut it out by now if he ware here" I yelled/told him "oh…." was all he could say. "whatever I don't care later I'm going to the beach" and with that I walked out the house ant to the beach. I

When I got there I sat down on a rock and looked out into the ocean. Wow it's so pretty with the mix of green and blue water. I could set here for along time. "hey Soli there you are I toughed you'd be with Jake and them" I looked back to see Seth walking to me. "hey Seth and I was just with Jake ,Embry and Quil." I told him. "needed some you time uh" he said as he sat down next to me. "no I got mad at them they eat all of the food in the house…. And didn't leave me any so I came here to chill ya know" I replied to him. "oh… you still the same as you ware back them uh" I nodded "yea" "well then lets go out to eat at Port Angels they have good food there" "k… just let me text Billy ok" (yea in this Billy can text he has a cool phone too!) he nodded. Should I tell the guys nah they're be ok…. Embry will right… wait why do I care? He does have nice soft brown eyes thou sigh NO SOLIMAR YOU CAN'T THINK THAT ABOUT HIM BAD GRIL. I shock my head I need to get a hold of myself "what is it Soli?" Seth asked me I shock my head "nothing just thinking about stuff" I told him. "like what?" he asked me. "how Embry was so odd today for a little bit" I told him. He just looked at me "like what?" "will he looked at me for a long time and Jake got all mad at him" he just nodded as if he knew that had happened to them…hmm "Seth do you know what's up this them?" I asked him when I got a text from Billy.

YEA GO HAVE SOME FUN YOUR YOUNG JUST STAY OUT OF TRULBE YOU TWO -LOVE BILLY

"what did Billy say can you go?" he asked a little too happy to talk about something ells umm you too Seth fin whatever I don't care….. Even thou I do = (. "yea we can got" we both got up from the big rock

And got in his car.

One hour later

Wow this is a nice place to eat. "this is nice" I said to him "yea we all come here a lot when Emily can't cook" he told me "who's Emily?" I asked. "she's Sam's soon to be wife" "that's nice" I said. We sat down at to table the his phone rang "go ahead it might be your mom" I said. "hello" he said in to his phone "oh hey man yea she with me in Port Angels" "will we wonted food" "yea I know" "cause she told me what happened" "whatever man but we're gonna eat now bye" then he hung up his phone. "it was Jake & Embry they wonted to know were you ware is it ok that I told them" he told me. I nodded my head "yea it's cool were they mad?" "yea they both talked at the same time and keep telling each other to shut up it was so funny" he laughed "I bet it was" I laughed too, we ordered our food and talked for a little bit. They we walked around for a bit I got a cute little wolf stuffed animal yay.

One hour later

"we should say that I got the wolf for you it would be so funny to see the looks on their facieses yea know" Seth said and I had to gave it to him he thinks just like me when he wont's to lol. "hellz to the yea" I said. Once we got there I opened the door I look at Seth then smiled and he nodded. "so thanks for the cute little wolf Seth I love it" I said as we walked in "WHAT WOLF?" "this cute little stuffed animal it's just so cute" I said hugging it. "I'm gonna name it Seth" I giggled they both look so mad it was so funny but then they pined Seth up to the wall "what the hell man" Jake said "look lover boy don't do that again got it first dinner one this" Embry said "what the hell was it a date lover boy" Jake said. "it beater not be" Em said me and Seth looked at each other then laughed. "I got the wolf not Seth I might just get an other one and call them Embry & Jake" I said in a laugh. They did let him go "that was not funny" Embry said and walked into the kitchen that's when I felt bad so I went after him. "Em, you ok I didn't mean to hurt you like that" I said looking down at the fool. "whatever" was all he said why is it that this is barking my heart to see him like that I wonted to cry right there and then. "can I get a hug Em?" I asked him "no" "please Embry I am sorry please don't be mad at me"

He sighed and came over and hugged me and I hugged back. I didn't wont to let go of him. He was so worm and he smelled like the woods and smock and the earth all in one mmm. "you smell so good Em and your so worm" I said then I noticed what I said oh no what the hell is wrong with me not cool Solimar not cool! "thanks it all for you babe" he said. "did you just call me babe?" I asked him YES,YES ,YES YAY WHAT THE HELL AM I TBINKING "yea why do you not like it" he asked me. "no I didn't say that just asking is all." I said. He hugged me a little tighter then ….wait for it "oh and I'm the lover boy" Seth said. Sighed "shut up Seth let them be right Jake" Quil said "yea let go watch some T,V" Jake said.


	4. Chapter 4

"will I'm beet night, night Em" I said when I let go of him. "night night Solimar" we walked into the to living room "did we miss up your moment?" Quil asked. Dame him "no I'm just sleepy that's all right Em" I said "yea Soli is right" he said with a big smile on his face. Awww his smile is so cute OMG SOLI SHUT UP I yelled at myself. Then I walked in to my room and got in to my purple tang top and black short shorts and got in bed and the minute my head hit the pillow.

Why am I walking in the woods for? Why is it so dark "SOLI RAN" it was Jake and I did run like he told my to but then I ran in to Sam "what's going on Sam?" I asked him "don't move stay here ok" I nodded them Embry hugged me "I'll be back soon okay stay here I'll come back for you" he told me "Embry I'm scared" I said " I know babe I know but you safe now ok… unlike her" I nodded and looked behind me to see a girl I've never known befor now but she was lifeless in some one so dam pale like a cold one a…. vampire. Then Seth , Paul, Jared, Sam , Leah ,Jacob and Embry all turned into BIG,BIG wolves OMG that's why their so worm and smelled like that! No way ugh I'm so stupid why didn't I notices this befor. I wake up after that dream why did it take me to dream to find this out dam my dreamer power yea that right I'm a dreamer if you don't know what that is it's were a native girl about in their teens till they die has dreams that tell them the truth and or what will happen soon or far away to come. (I made the Dreamer power thing up)

I got out off bed and toke a long shower brushed my teeth did my heir, did my make up and got dressed in a black short skirt that went up to my mild thighs with a purple tube top, hoops, and bangles with my black and purple sneaks. I walked out my room to find them still in the living room sleeping sight lazy ass wolves. I went and toke a spot next to Jacob and turned on the T,V on to watch Winx Club. About an hour in to that is when they all woke up. "hey what' up soli?" Seth asked me "don't Soli me you now what" I told him not at all happy with them right now. "what ,what did I do?" he asked.

"haha mad at you" Quil said. "what now lover boy" Embry said "yea Seth" Jacob said "not just him you guys too" I told them , Embry was at my side now "what did I do babe I'm sorry" he said "no your not for one if I didn't have that dream I would have never known now would I no so yea your not Embry" I snapped at him he looked so sad ,so hurt, so in love…. Wait what? "what are you talking about?" Jacob asked me "Will Jacob" I said "wow she called you Jacob" Quil said. "I know your all wolves and so are Sam, Leah , Paul and Jared too, I'm a dreamer my dreams have the power to tell me what I need to know …will some of it or what's about to happen" I said, they just looked at me. "Soli I" "you what Embry" I snapped.

He tried to hug me but I pushed him away from me and looked the other way. "we should leave you two alone we'll see you guys later" Jacob said as Quil, Seth and him leafed the house.. "Soli,… Solimar BABE LOOK AT ME PLEASE" he said there's no way I could stay mad at him if I did that I just couldn't there's no way I could. Then out of no were my face was in his hands looking at him and he was…….he was….he was crying his face wet with tears. "no Em don't cry why are you crying?" I asked as I had my hold his face to then he held my hand to his face with both of his….. What is with him? Did I do that to him? "I love you Soli I imprinted on you" if your asking if I know what that is I do. "you did?" I asked in shock. Wow he loved me no it was way more then that and I know it.

"yea and if I didn't tell you what we are and that I imprinted on you it's because I wonted to make sure you could take it a lot better….. Ya know if it was as easy kissed you when I first imprinted on you I would have " Aww he so sweet HOLD ON SOLI WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH ME but I know it's the power of imprinting….. Or maybe from befor that when I had a crush on him.

"Aww your so sweet" I said in little kid tone and he laughed. "Ummm….. Em?" I said, "yea what is it?" he asked "will is that why you got mad at Seth like that the day befor?" I asked him. He nodded. I shock my head I FELL SO LOVED ^_^ OMG GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF SOLI! "Em you shouldn't get mad any more ok" I told him had the crush I had on him back then grown to love over the years I mean I never had a boyfriend a kiss yea but I never liked any one in the same way as Embry no one could bet or mach what I had felt for him it never did go away to tell you the truth. Now we could be together forever but I won't let him know that cause I need so time to get the hang of thing sigh dame me to hell.

"what do you mean what are you thinking about?" I looked at hem as I got unlost in my thoughts. "that I….umm will it's that I need time go get a grip on myself befor we can be together Em and there wont be any guy that could take your place in my life so chill just a little ok" I told him. "how soon will that be befor you get a grip on your self ?" he asked I shock my head "I don't know Em but you'll know when I do ok" I smiled at him. He pouted and I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"so what do you want to do today?" he asked me…. But I had my horse lessons today at 3:00pm and it was 1:50pm now that's just great ugh… but hey I get to ride a horse to day YAY me. "Ummm.… Em I have horse at 3:00 today but after that we can hang out all you wont k" I told him. "what…. you still like horses?" he asked me "no Embry I love horses not like" I said. He nodded "ok so we have an hour befor your lessons what do we do?" "we can watch the winx club" I said "no, no way am I watching that" he told me. "But Emmy I like this show can we please watch it" I said in a five year old tone as I batted my eyes at him. "no… don't do this to me" he begged me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss an the cheek then I looked at him "do what to you Emmy?" I asked but knowing what I was doing to him.

"that don't do… that to me ….I can't take it any more" what did he mean by can't tack it any more? I just looked at him like what? His face was close to mine then…wait for it he kissed me and I kissed him back so much for taking my time uh. Sigh he is a good kisser …. NO STOP THIS SOLIMAR YOU CAN'T DO THIS NO WAY STOP NOW! I yelled at myself but I didn't lesion to it at all I like the feeling of his lips with mine. I didn't wont to stop but I did I had to get ready for my horse lesson. I hate that I had to pull away from him I really do. =( "Em I got to change ya know and that takes me forever to do" I told him. He shock his head no then kissed me with so much love I didn't wont it to end but them Jake and them came back and….. Will "Man get a room that's not the living room" Seth said I pulled away from Embry blushing like mad. "no don't get a room and stop what you guys were doing…. Oh yea it's gonna rain today so no horses today sorry Solimar" he said great just what I wonted NOT!

I sighed why does this has to happen to me.

A/N :sorry its so short I have no idea's to go from here if you wont give me some but I will update soon k


	6. Chapter 6

"whatever what do we do now?" I said , "we can go to Port Angels to watch a movie" Quil said. "yea that's a good idea " I said to him "yea lets go" Seth said. "yea maybe I can get an other wolf this time too" I told them they all nodded. "hey can we go see Blood and Chocolate" Jake said and I laughed "what?" they asked "wolves watching a movie about wolves that's kinda funny if you think about it" I told them. They didn't get it "nothing for get it" I told them with a sigh.

After the movie eating out:

There was this girl looking at Embry all the time as she asked THE BOYS what they wonted when Embry asked. "what do you wont to eat Soli?" then she looked at me with a death glare "same as you Emmy" I told him. "Emmy?" they asked us "what…. I like it, it's cute" he told him "yea and it's not cause your in love with her right Emmy" they joked with him. "you know there's more to it then that and only Soli can call me that" he said proudly. Good thing he was right next to me so I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "your so sweet Emmy" I looked back to see the girl killing me with her eyes dame she just as bad as me no she was way more then I am.

A/N: sorry it's so short but i cant think of any thing right now. =(


	7. Chapter 7

"what's with her?" in asked them they just looked at me like what I sighed boy are so clueless a lot of the time but really that was something they should have noticed I mean really they came so ugh sometimes. "sooo…..Bella wont's us all to hang out that the beach tomorrow but wont's Solimar to come he most" Jacob said to us "what she can just be with her dam pretty pink princess of a gay boyfriend to hang with her and not me I'm not going" I said to him.

"what do you mean by pretty pink princess ?" they all asked. "I know that his a bloodsucker and you do know what they do in the sun right" I told them they all nodded at me. "but how did you know that?" Seth asked me. "she has his sent all over her man I hate the smell of a vamp they're to sweet" I told him and he nodded.

"well if Soli's not going what the point in me going" Embry said. "to hang out with your friends Em just because I'm not going doesn't mean you can go she's your friend and I'm ok with that go and have fun k" I told him "but…but" " no but's Embry Call" I told him he nodded "man you just got owned" Quil said. "as if you won't get owned by a girl one Quil" Jake told him and Embry nodded.

When our food got here that girl didn't even look mat me. "so you wonted to get and other wolf them uh?" Jake asked "well now that I think about it I wont to get a horse too" I said smiling at them. They all laughed the sad thing is the Embry ordered a lot of food and well we both had the same thing and well I hate to say this but this is way to much food for me I'm stuffed " hey you guys wont your rest of me food?" I asked them they looked at each other then the food dam wrong thing to say to them. "you know what how bout I'll just give some to all of you k" they all nodded.

I gave the most to Seth and he was happy but Embry and Jake not so mush. "hey why does lover boy get's the most we're family" Jake said. Embry was killing him in his head. Then I whispered to him "he did get more food but you got my heart Emmy" he just had this smirk on his face. "what ,what did she said man?" Quil asked him "wouldn't you like to know" I told him laughing at the end.

"I love you" Embry told me. "love you to hun now can we go now I wont got get my new Wolf" they all nodded and we leafed and went to the wolf and horse and were on our way home. Jake and Quil were in the front and them it was Em at the window and Seth at the other Window with me in the mild. Seth and Quil were asleep and so it was just Jake ,Embry, and I and I was just about to fall asleep when "do you wont to do something tomorrow… with me?" Em asked me.

"what about you and them going to the beach with Bella" I said snuggling up to him and he snuggled back. "this is nice us snuggling up together uh Emmy" I told him. "yea and so what if I could I would never leave you ever in my life" he is just so sweet some times isn't he.

" Em you cant put me befor every one" I told him. "yes I can" he said. "Embry I love you but what about your mom she should be befor me and so should the pack their like your brothers right that means they come first then me" I said to him "yea I know but I just can't do that I try but I can't I love you more then I could tell you I love you so much that I cant put it into words …. I would die if something bad happened to you…. Just being in an other room then you drives me crazy I get so sad all I think about is you… I need you Soli" wow no one's ever said that to me befor. "Embry I … what are we gonna do then you have to petrol or at school next year or when you have to go home or have to kill a vamp or something that we just won't be in the same room Em?" I asked him. "I don't know" he said sounding sad.

"Em we can do this right…. I love you" then I kissed him with all I had. Then he kissed me back but it was about 10 minutes befor Jake knew that we were kissing right behind him too. "hey what the hell man she's my -" Em cut him off. "sorry man she's just so wow amazing" and I sighed "did you have to do that you missed up our moment " I told Jacob.

"yes I did" he said. "whatever" I said the snuggled back up to Embry and went to sleep in his worm amrs


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in my room I guess Em picked me up and toke me to my room or Jake did it. I was hugging my new wolf and horse. I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO did not wont to get up right now…. I just might go back to sleep. The minute I do Jacob just comes in my room like his superman or something and… his far from then he's way cooler then superman. Then he jumps on my bad I don't know how the bed didn't break from that. "SOLIMAR GET UP I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO BORED WITH THEM RIGHT NOW Embry is daydreaming about the two of you that and he won't shout up about you I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" UGH DID HE HAVE TO YELL LIKE THAT!

…. Embry was thinking and taking about me awwwww that so sweet 3. "Jacob black WHAT THE HELL IF YOU CANT TAKE IT THEN TELL HIM TO SHOUT UP OR TALL ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE…. OH I DON'T KNOW FOOD I DON'T REALLY CARE RIGHT NOW BUT DO NOT COME IN MY ROOM LIKE YOUR SUPERMAN AND WAKE ME THE HELL now I'm going BACK to sleep" I yelled/told him. "fin I'll just deal with this an other way" and with that he walked out of my room.

"HEY EMBRY GET THE HELL OUT OF THE LIVING ROOM AND GO TO HER ROOM IF YOU DON'T SHOUT UP ABOUT HER" he yelled a Embry but I knew he did that so I could hear him. …. Wait that mean oh hell no I ran to the bathroom to brush my heir and to brush my teeth. Then I ran back to my room and got in my covers befor any of then could see me I am good aren't I. The door opened and closed. "hey Soli Jake said I could come in if that's ok with you" he said in a soft low voice that so nice to hear OMG what is with me oh yea we have to talk I don't know if I'm his girlfriend or what. "yea Em I'm cool with it" I said in a soft sleepy voice I sat up in bed and patented a spot on the bed next to me.

He smiled at me and I smiled back at him…. "Em we need to talk about you and me" I told him he looked like his heart was breaking. "look I might not be the best thing out there but-" I had to cut him off did he think I was gonna end thing with him? " Em what are you talking about …you're the beast guy out there for me but I just don't know if…. I'm like your girlfriend now or what." he looked happy now wolves who can get them! "oh yea I never did ask you did I" he said and I shock my head no. "ok…. Solimar would you be the love of my life , my soul mate, my everything , my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"I would love to Em" then I kissed him and his lips were so soft so worm he tried to get his tongue in my mouth and I did get him in and that was that we were making out he was now on top of me we were still kissing when wait for it….. Jake come in the room and just looked at us I pushed Embry off out me. "is he like your boyfriend now?" Jake asked my shacking like bad. "Jakey calm down k and it's not like his my boyfriend he is my boyfriend now" I told him I could see that he was still bad as hell. "just don't hurt her because I will kill you and don't make out when I'm in the house or Billy k" he told us and I nodded "you know I wouldn't do that Jake…. If I did I will look for you so you can kill me….. I love her more then anything in the world and thanks man" he told him. Jake nodded and walked out the room.

_**A/N: SORY IT'S SO SHORT I JUST CANT THINL OF ANY THING**_


	9. Chapter 9

Wow Jacob can be something else uh! I sighed and laid in Embrys arms. What to do what to do ummmm…..I got nothing ugh I hate having nothing to do. Will there is the beach with Bella even though I don't wont to be near her but it's that or nothing… I don't have much to do now did I. "Em I think ill go with you to the beach today." he looked so happy he was jumping up and down on me bed. "stop jumping on my bed Em it will break if you keep doing that" I told him.

He nodded "that's cool now those Fork's guy will know to keep their hand off of you" I didn't get the howl Fork's guy thing is she bring then over here with her but not her man right he cant come over here that much I knew. "she bring them but not her man right" I told him. He nodded "that's good what time do we go?" I said. "I don't know when" he told me and I nodded at him. Then out of no were Jake comes in again.

"Embry get out the room so she can change so we can go to the beach to help set up k" he said to Embry. Embry sighed and looked at me "you don't mined if I stay here when you change do you?" he asked "you porv yea I do sorry uh but no you can't stay" I told him. When he got to the door I said "but you won't be sorry" and with that I winked at him. And with that Jacob grabbed him and walked out. I got changed in to my purple bikini and but on some short, shorts and a tang top that showed my bellybutton ring. And with that I walked out and sat on Jakes lap. When Embry came in, in nothing but his trunks OMG HE IS HOT his Ab's omg I ran and jumped into his arms.

"hey" I said to him I was staring at his hot body "like what you see" he said I looked up at him he had a smirk on his face. I kissed his chest " hellz's to the yea like what you see" "is that a belly-" I cute him off "bellybutton ring yea but do you like what you see" I said his eyes had lust in them so I think he does like what he sees. He just nodded and I laughed. "so that backfired on you didn't it Embry" Quil said. "shut up Quil it will happen to you one day ya know" I said to him and he nodded.

**A/N:O SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT AGAIN. =(**


	10. Chapter 10

We all walked to the beach were we found Bella and her friends there were three boys and two other girls yay they were all looking at us…..NOT! We walked up to them "hey you're here I'm so happy you're here Soli" I just nodded. "hey Bella… Em lets go to the beach and get some firewood k" she looked down at our hands. And her smile was gone…. Ummmm what's with ms. Sunshine …now "so you two are together now … so you know then" she said "I've been knowing what your boyfriend is I could smell him on you the day we meet and not and not like Jacob and them I'm something different then them" I told her.

"then what are you?" she asked I just looked at her did she think I would tell her I don't think so. "why should I trust you" I said to her. She looked mad at this. She was all over Embry now OH HELL NO I'M GONNA REP HER HAED OFF "you'd tell me right Emmy" HELLZ TO THE NO SHE DID NOT CALL HIM EMMY SHE IS SO DIE NOW. He pushed her off and said "get off me" and pulled me to him "hell no for one if she doesn't wont you to know then I'm not gonna tell you…. Solimar clam down k only Soli can call me Emmy" he said I just looked at him. "fin I know Jake will tell me" she smirked and I slapped her.

"look you whore non of the pack can tell you it would physically pain them and no leach can see me of read my thoughts or clam me down yea I know about their powers and when some one thinks about what I am your man can't read them no bloodsucker know what I am so your little boyfriend can't tell you something he doesn't know" I told her. She just looked at me her face as red all of it was. "lets go Emmy" I told him. And we walked off to get the wood.

'I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh noI won't let you go, you know I'm comin for youNo matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this moveYou're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you'

(**"Coming For You" by:** JOJO)

That was my best friend Sammy's ring tone and I toke out my phone and picked it up

Me: hey

Sammy: OMG I miss you so much!

Me: I miss you two I wish you could come over…. I gotta tell you something

Sammy: you and Em are a thing now

Me: how'd you know… it wasn't your dreamer power was it?

Sammy: no I just guessed is all and I'm so happy for you Soli I know how much you love him…. Oh and my dad is sending me to live with Paul so I'm coming over there

Me: WHAT NO WAY I'M SO HAPPY NOW I CAN'T WHAIT TO SEE YOU

Sammy: ME TOO I've miss it being there just as much as you did even thou I leafed a year after you

Me: yea I know hun I know when are you coming?

Sammy: tomorrow

Me: YAY I GET MY BESTY BACK

Sammy: HELLZ TO THE YEA

Me: I sooooooooooo wont you here right now… ugh I hate Bella

Sammy: what did she do I still can't belive she did that to Jake

Me: no get this she's with a bloodsucker

Sammy: NO

Me: YES

Sammy: well I got to go and pack the rest of my stuff

Me: kk bye

Sammy: later oh and have fun with Em mmmk

Me: haha …oh I will

I hung up the phone and looked up at Embry with a big grin on my face he just looked at me. "omg Emmy Sammy's coming back too" I yelled at him and jumped on him all the firewood fell to the ground and I kissed him… I was just to happy I rapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He slipped is tongue in to my mouth and depend the kiss even more. After about two minutes I could feel a lump in his pants.

I giggled and pulled away "no don't stop now" he whined "Embry I think you need a cold bath…like now" I told him "what I don't care if they see a little lump in my pants" he said I sighed I might as will have fun with this. I rubbed my hand on his…you know what and he got bigger. " Em I think you really need a cold bath lets go into the water but… I'll take the firewood back first k" I said kissing his chest. He just groaned and nodded so I went back and put the firewood down and toke my top and shorts off and I grabbed two towels and my clothes and found a nice spot to put then down and jumped in the cold water. "dame it's so cold" I said.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not" Embry laughed at me " then come over here cause I am" I snapped at him and he did as he was told and the water was wormed my his hot body temp. but the water did help him with his little problem lol witch is a good this. "so Sammy's moving back uh" he said and I nodded at him "yea she gonna move back in with Paul". (Paul is Sammy's big brother in the story and still is a wolf) "that's cool when she coming?" he asked "tomorrow" I said. "but then your gonna spend all your time with her tomorrow" I sighed as he said this I looked at him annoyed "but I know she your best friend and all and you love spending time with her but I will miss you" he said.

"Embry you'll be fine with out me I know you well be" I told him and he nodded. We swam for a little bit but we had to got back so we got out of the water dried off and I put my top and shorts back on and we sat down by the fire. Then I saw Paul "hey Paul what time you gonna get Sammy from the airport?" I asked/yelled at him what he was on the other side of the fire. "she told you uh" he said and I nodded "around5:30 you coming with" he asked me "hellz to the yea bra" I told him and we both laughed "who's Sammy?" "my best friend/ my little sister" Paul and I said at the same time. "can I come?" she asked "No" I said. "why" she asked. She don't like you bitch that's why. "because Bella one we don't wont you to come with us and two you have nothing in common with her she's just like Soli their the SAME" Paul said. "you mean to say she's what Solimar is?" she asked he nodded.

Next day ridding horses

"ok now go at a trot….. Good now try to go a flying lead change " said my teacher and I did this horse is so good with the flying lead changes. "ok now go back to a trot then walk go now give with your right and pull with your left. Good that good ok now come to a stop ok that's good for today" I nodded and did what I was told. I dismounted Spirit and walked him to his stable and groomed his and walked at to see Paul and Embry waiting for me "just let me change then we can leave k" I said to them and they nodded and I changed in to (.com/spirited_you/set?id=16343811).

"Ok now we can go" I said to them they nodded and we walked to Paul's car and now the way the I could not stay still at all. "Embry why can't you make her stay still tell we get there she's driving me crazy" Paul said to Em. "But I think it's cute" he told Paul but Paul gave him the death look and Em looked at me from the front set and sighed then back at Paul then me and sighed again. " save it for Sammy babe" Embry said. You know what that not half bad I should do that Hellz yea. I gave Em a kiss on the cheek "kk I'll do just that thinks boo" I told him.

At the airport: "SAMMY"I yelled and ran to hug her she had this on (.com/35_50_native_american_inspired/set?id=5849490) "SOLIMAR" she yelled and hugged me back. "hey what about me your big brother" Paul said pouting and we laughed at him but gave Em a hug then jumped on Paul we all laughed at that. I walked up to Embry and said in a soft tone "hey" and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and hugged me befor saying "hey love" I toke in his scent…that scent that I loved so much you have no idea. "umm I love your Scent Embry it's so nice" I told him I looked up ant him and our eyes meet man did I love his eyes they get me every time I sighed happily at him his so dreamy. I was about to kiss him when "HEY I though you were here for me" Sammy pouting at me. I sighed why do they do that all the dame time WHY?

"Sorry Sammy" I told her "Well he did imprint on you so I'm cool with it" she said and we all laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

"hey why don't we have a girls day out" I told Sammy and she looked happy "let's go to the MALL" she said/yelled. "HELLZ YEA CHICA" I yelled and people were looking at us as if we were crazy. "we should go …like now" Paul said and we nodded.

"Paul we need you to drop us off at the mall k" Sammy told him. "Well I do need to get something so we'll meet up at the food court I'll even take Embry off your hands Soli" Paul told us and now Embry was pouting as Sammy and I giggled. Embry sighed sadly "come on Emmy you know it's not like that" I told him. "yea right Soli you know his a hand full" I laughed at Paul thinking of the day befor at the beach. Em looked hurt and looked at me. "oh you have no idea" I told Paul wigging my eyebrow at Embry that's when a light went on in his head and he smirked.

"What…What I miss?" Paul asked us I laughed and said "nothing it's nothing". He shrugged and keep on driving to the mall. "omg remember the last time we went to the mall and that "Hot Topic" was hitting on you" Sammy said to me and I laughed. "yea he never had a chance" Embry was growling to himself and I just shock my head at him. Then we got to the Mall and Sammy and I did our happy dance. I gave Embry a kiss on the cheek and hugged Paul when Sammy hugged them both and then we ran off.

Embry's Pov:

I watch her run off with Sammy. I sighed was we walked into the Mall when we stopped at a girly like store I gave Paul a look like what the hell are we doing here man? He sighed "in two days it's Sammy's & Soli's b-day and I wont to get them something nice for once ya know" he said and I nodded I don't even know what to get her for her b-day at all.

"man I have no idea what to get her at all" I said. "how about you chill out about a lot of stuff like what Sammy said in the car man she love's you so much but you'll lose her if you keep that up….all the time but some one hit's ,tries to make a move or hurt's her then you go and beat their ass" I can't belive he just said that that was deep wow…. But what to get her? "yea I know man… it's just so tough to do" he nodded and he got Sammy a nice blue ipop and Solimar a rock rebel hoodie. But what do I get her… I have to get her something that she'll love . I gust got Sammy a $10 Icared and a Guess Skylar T-Shirt.

But what I get Soli has to be better then that but what? I did ask Paul he doesn't know ether what am I gonna do? I spent all our time looking for something for her and I hope she likes them. I got her a Guitar Pick Leather Necklace with a peace sing on it, Tropical Parrot Colored Agate Horn Necklace and a Ed Hardy Flower Dragon T-Shirt and with that we went to the food court.

We found them talking and laughing . They hand three trays full of food from taco bell. I smiled and walked fast to her and peked her up and hugged her and her hugged me with all she had. "I had so mush fun but I did miss you Embry" every time she says my name I get a chill going down my spien god thank you for letting me have her love. "so did you have fun like we did?" she asked me her eye's were like diamonds to me she just so wow. She's my ever thing I don't know what I'd do with out her. "yea I had fun" I smiled at her and she smiled back at me… I think my haert just stopped.

A/N: sorry it's so,shory and that it tokeso long


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later Solimar's POV:

It my B-DAY and I'm so happy I was thinking about doing a sleep over with Sammy ,oh ant it's her B-DAY too cool uh.! Any ways I want Emily , Leah, and Kim to come to after our Japan style party. So I'm taxting them to see if they wonted to or not when I walk into the living room to see non other then Bella *-* why me why me of all people and WTF is she doing in MY house like that.

But I know why I shouldn't have to ask it's cause Jacob want's her here ugh he didn't even imprint on her and because of her he hasn't even seen Sammy yet ugh how I hate her so. I just got a text from all of them saying that they would love to YAY now I just have to tell Billy. I wonder were he is? I looked back over at Bella and there he was with her. =-(

Oh well I walked over there and sat down. "why if it isn't the birth day girl!" my uncle Billy said and I laughed. "uncle Billy can I ask you some thing?" I asked in my little girl voice. He laughed and said "what's up my homey" I busted out laughing after I clamed down I asked him. "after the party tonight can Sammy ,Leah , Emily, and Kim and I have a sleep over here in the living room or I my room?" I looked at Bella she did not look happy at all.

Then Jacob came in the room and said "hey birth day girl that up" I was about to say something when Bella said "Jake why didn't you tell me about the party?" she asked he shrugged and said "would you like to come" he DID NOT just ask her that I well so kill him but when Billy's not around don ,don , don. "I would love to come" she said and gave me a smirk that BITCH! Ugh I got to get out of here. "ok I'll just tell Edward ok" she said and Jacob got mad when she said his name. "what are you his little bitch… sorry Billy I bet you don't have it in you to not tell him and just come" I told her and Jake nodded with me and she cried "Jake your just gonna let her talk to me like that?" he said nothing ha ,ha what now Bella.

I got up and said I'd be back and walked out the door and did my happy dance when there was laughter coming from the woods. I looked to my side and Paul, Quil , Jared ,and MY EMBRY. "EMBRY!" I yelled. I ran and jumped on him. He kissed me then said "hey babe! what was with the happy dance?" I grinned at him then at Jared. "Well for one I'm having a sleep over tonight and I told off Bella and now I think she mad at Jake because he didn't do anything about it" I told him.

"who's gonna got to your sleep over?" Paul asked. I looked at Jared and said "Kim, Sammy, Emily and Leah" then I looked at Paul and he nodded. "what about us?" Jared asked "what about you guys" "why can't we come I would be with my Kim" I sighed and said "she's not ours Jared you're heir's" I told him. He nodded "why can't I come to your sleep over?" Embry asked. I kissed his forehead then said. "it's a girls only sleep over ask Jake if you guys can have a boys sleep over if you wont to stay so bad" "kk Hey Jak-" he was cut off by Bella yelling at Jake. "why didn't you say something to her Jacob I'm the one you love right! I'm your best friend right" oh hell no I let go of Embry and was about to kick her ass when… Jared held me back. "clam down hot head your just as bad as Paul is" Embry growled at him. "my bad man" Jared told him. "she's family Bella I haven't even seen Sammy yet cause I've been with you because you bloodsucker went hunting!"

HAHA YES NO MORE BELLA if only it was just like that but I know its not. But hey she wont be at the party YES! I looked up t Jared and said "you can let go now I'm ok I'm chill" when he let me go I ran for it and I was so close too DAM IT I ALL MOST GOT TO HER GRRR WHO THE HELL GOT IN THE WAY THIS TIME I look up to see Embry looking down at me the he shock his head at me. "come o hot head lets hang out at my house" he told me yes a day with my man yay! "but I all most had her grrr"

T_T (anime waterfall of tears)

Soooooooooo sorry it take so long for me to update but I didn't like my last up date so I changed it and here we are M&R please. Update soon k later! Oh and sooo sorry this one is short too


	14. Chapter 14

" Embry! Why do you have to do that I could have taken her on!" I wined at him. He laughed and said "yea I know that my girl's a fighter and can take her on" I sighed "soooo were are going ?" I asked him. "to my house duh" WHAT HIS HOUSE WHAT AM I GONNA DO IF HE YAE KNOW. "what about your mom I know she works a lot and might like her rest ya know" then he looked sad but a little happy at the same time "mom moved in with her new husband last week " he told me I didn't say a thing I know this is rough on him but what can I say I know how you feel when I don't!

ugh he must be so lonely in that house with no one to talk to. =-( "I'm sorry about that Emmy you know having no one to talk to at home just be yourself." I told him he nodded I feel bad all this time will ya know the last two days all of my time was for Sammy and when I asked Jake were Embry was ever time we went to my place he'd say his at home and I know the others always that Sam's house. So he had no one to be talk to that's so sad. "why didn't you say something Em all this time I was with Sammy 24/7 and you were home with no one".

At first he said nothing then he sad "I … just … I … just thought you wanted just to hang out with Sammy" we just got to his house. We walked in and the house looked as if he still did live with his mom uh? "no my mom doesn't come to clean the house I do that on my own" he told in in a matter-of -fact way. I giggled and smiled at him. He showed me the house as if I never been her before. Then we went to his room is was trashed looks like he never cleans his room. "wow Emmy you need to clean your room like no lie" I laughed and he laughed with me and said "yea I do uh"

We talked for like the longest time we made out tell it was time for me to go back to get changed it to what I was gonna wear for the party.

A/N: SOOOOOOOOO SORRRY IT TOKE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG TO MAKE THIS AND THAT IT'S SO SHORT :'(


	15. Chapter 15

I changed in to .com/japan_outfit/set?id=20347750 and when I walked out of my room Jake imprinted on Sammy who was had on the cutes dress ever! .com/cgi/set?id=20463135 I'm so happy for them ya know Sammy always had a thing for Jake and now their together YAY NO MORE BELLA =^_^= ! Then Sammy pulled me to the other side of the room and out the door! "WHAT THE HELL MAN! You should be with Jake not me!" I told her "yea I know but he just asked me to be his girlfriend!" "AWWWW THAT'S SO CUTE LIKE NO LIE! You said yes right" she nodded with a big smiled on her face we then laughed and walked back in to the house. "you what!" Bella yelled at Jake ggraaeeett she just had to come! DIDN'T SHE GRRRR TIME TEN THOUNDS! "I imprint on the love of my life Sammy" he told her then she just ran out the house lol I'm so happy I could do a happy dance. I went to look for Paul to see if his ok with Jake imprinting on his little sister but he was kissing Jake's sister (sorry I don't remember his sister's names are) ok never mined then .

Then Embry came up behind me and kissed my neck I looked up at him and smiled. "hey beautiful" he said I kissed him on the lips then out of the blue he penned me to the wall and deepened the kiss. My arm's went around his neck he then licked my bottom lip asking to be let in and I let him go in. Then some one said "get a room!" then Jacob said "what did I say about making out!" we pulled apart and went out side in the back and sat do on a random log and just looked up at the stars no one talking and it was nice too. I was shaking cause it was cold out side then Embry hugged me….HOW SWEET IS HE? "thank Emmy" I told him. He smiled at me and said "any time love I love having you in my arm's just holding you, being with you loving you, knowing you love me, knowing your just for me no one less and so much more"

"Embry I love you so mush" I looked in to his eye's that I love so much and got lost in them then we kissed, that kiss was one of the soft/sweet's kiss we had so far. Then the back door opened and Paul yelled "get inside it's time for cake" I laughed and we got up and walked in side the house.

That night at the sleep over in Solimar's room:

"sooo you & Jake uh" Leah said to Sammy. Sammy blushed a deep red I just smiled at her. "that's so cute" Kim told her I nodded at them. "your one of the big girl's now Sammy" Leah said and we all laughed. "you two look so CUTE! together" I told her "hey lets watch a movie!" said Sammy but I can't shack the feeling that something off, not right like some thing bad is gonna happen but what? "yea ok that sounds good" I said. "why not underworld?" asked Emily and we all nodded at her. We all fell asleep as the move was going but I had a super bad dream that I know will come true eve if I don't want it to. I love my Family so much I want nothing to happen to then but thanks to Bella Embry's gonna get hurt. I woke up crying thank God no one woke up I got up and walked out my room still crying. I soon felt two worm arm go a round my waist I knew it was Em with made me cry even more.

"babe what's wrong?" he asked me I shock my head no. "Solimar tell me now" he said I sighed and toke his hand and walked to the couch. There I told him how a army of newborn blood suckers was coming after Bella and the town and that they were gonna help stop them and that he was gonna get hurt. "Embry I can't loss you too …I just can't!" I said sobbing in his arms. "ssshhh love I'm going to be fin after the fight you'll see it'll be as if I even got hurt" I wanted to believe him but I just can't see any thing good come of this at all. "Embry?" "yea love" he said. "can you stay with me tonight?" I asked him. "any thing for you Solimar" he told me ad I smiled at him. We got all comfy and fell asleep on the couch

_**A/N SO SORRY IT TOCK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAD NOT IDEAS AT ALL BUT NOW I DO AND I THINK I'M ALMOST DONE TO AND SOOOOO SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT AGAIN **_


End file.
